


tending bruises

by trixiechick



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, footplay... sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixiechick/pseuds/trixiechick
Summary: Yuri's feet are pretty beat up...





	

Yuri sighed with relief after he got his skates off. He took off his socks, too. He let his feet rest on the floor, which was cool enough that he could feel cold radiate up from the bottom of his feet. 

When he was with Coach Celestino, if his feet looked this bruised after practice, he'd be barred from jumping for two days. Yuri wasn't going to press the issue, but he hoped Victor wasn't going to be so strict.

There wasn't much time left.

Leaning back on his hands, Yuri closed his eyes. When Victor told him to call it a day, he'd wanted to complain that he could still work a little longer. Now that he was sitting and resting, though, it all caught up to him. It would feel good to get home and get into the onsen. But, before that... he'd have to _get_ home. 

It seemed awfully far on days like this.

Just a little bit longer... maybe he'd have a coffee before going...

"Wow, you look like you put them through the grinder."

Yuri's eyes snapped open and he froze. He opened his mouth to say something, probably something stupid like _They look worse than they feel._ He couldn't say something like that to Victor, who knew all too well from experience.

"Here." Victor crouched down and sat on the floor in front of Yuri. "Let me see."

"Eh?" Yuri blinked. "You don't have to..."

"Aren't I your coach?" Victor pouted at him. 

"Ah! Of course, but..." Yuri hesitated.

Victor reached out and took Yuri's right foot, and pulled it onto his knee. He ran his fingers over Yuri's bruises gently. "People never appreciate how rough our sport is, huh? This stuff stinks, but." He pulled a jar of balm from his pocket. "It's what I always used." He winked at Yuri.

Wait.

Victor opened the jar and took a glob of the stuff onto his fingers. 

No, this...

He started to massage it onto Yuri's foot, spreading it out.

Yuri pressed his lips together. Yes, it did stink, and it felt strange going on, like so cold that it burned, but then Victor started to massage it, and it warmed up. Victor's thumbs moved up the sides of Yuri's ankle, and then back down, pressed down the length of the bottom of Yuri's foot. He rubbed them in circles, and then ran them up and down again.

Victor Nikiforov... was massaging his foot...

Yuri bit his lip, and shifted, trying not to move his foot. This was... this was just _normal_ right? Because Victor was his coach?

Because... it didn't _feel_ normal. Yuri _felt_ like something _entirely different_ was happening. And. It was potentially going to get very embarrassing...

Victor rubbed the balm over the tops of Yuri's foot again, and he was cradling Yuri's foot in his other hand so gently. 

No, this was _definitely_ going to get embarrassing... Yuri looked at his bag. Maybe he could put it in his lap and pretend he was looking for something...? Victor stretched his foot out, and because he hadn't been expecting it, Yuri let out a small groan of pleasure.

"Ooh! That hit the spot!" Victor looked deeply pleased with himself.

Yuri covered his mouth quickly.

Victor smirked. "It's ok to let me know I'm being effective," he purred.

Wait, he probably said that in a normal tone, right, and Yuri just heard it like _that_ because of how weird his head and body were being. Right? Right, that had to be it, right?

Victor caressed Yuri's foot from the heel to the toes, and he held Yuri's ankle while he stretched the foot all around. Yuri clamped his teeth together, determined not to let out any more embarrassing sounds. 

"Give me your sock."

"Ah, I can..." Yuri started.

"No arguments," Victor admonished him playfully.

Yuri watched in fascinated horror as Victor slipped his sock on for him, and then smoothed it down. Then, he picked up Yuri's other foot.

This was only half done.

Yuri whimpered, despite his resolve.

Victor looked up at him in concern. "Maybe we should get your friends to give you a ride home. I don't want you to overdo it."

"I should be fine once I've rested," Yuri reassured him. "It's not like this is the first time I've ah ah ah..." Yuri bit his lip _hard_.

Victor had started rubbing balm on his left foot. And, oh, somehow, this foot was even _more_ sensitive. Victor grinned at him. "Just bear with it a little longer. I'll make you feel _all_ better soon."

Yuri blinked. That tone... definitely was a trick of his imagination, right?? It was like Victor _knew_ his words could have a double meaning. Wait, they could, right? Or was Yuri just being perverted? Well, of course he was! His coach was just tending to his bruises!

Though, Coach Celestino never did this for him. Sometimes, he sent Yuri to see a trainer or doctor, but. And Yuri's coach right now was Victor.

 _Victor_.

Yuri struggled to hold back his voice as Victor pressed his thumbs into the bottoms of his feet. He had to distract himself! Think of something... _anything_... anything normal... anything distracting... anything unsexy...

Victor had his head bent down, and Yuri thought about touching his hair again, especially now that he didn't have gloves on. Victor's soft, silky hair... and that... incredibly neat and straight line... what would it feel like...

No! Something _un_ sexy! He thought about...

That time Nishigori put a frog down the back of his shirt for no reason. 

Ok, he could breathe normally. And. He looked away from Victor's beautiful hair. 

"Sock."

Yuri started, and handed Victor his other sock nervously. He'd at least managed to control himself enough that he hadn't gotten an erection, but.

He was still a pervert who thought strange things about his coach, wasn't he?

"Mm," Victor smoothed his hands over Yuri's foot as he pulled up the sock. "I really think you should get a ride back home. Well, I suppose you could take the bike."

"Ah! I don't want to inconvenience you!" Yuri waved his hands in denial.

Victor smiled brilliantly at him. "I somehow knew you would say that," he laughed. "You could ride on the handlebars! Ah ha, well, I'll ask your friend, then..." He put his hands on either side of Yuri on the bench, and pushed himself up, leaning toward Yuri as he got to his feet. When his lips were near Yuri's ear, he whispered huskily, "You know... you make me want to hear what you sound like when you completely lose control." He looked Yuri in the eye for a long, significant moment, and then he stood up, stretched out, and wandered toward the front desk where Nishigori was.

Yuri sat on the bench shaking.

What... what did _that_ mean? Yuri wracked his brain, but he couldn't think of a single reason why Victor would want to hear him like that.

 

 

* * *

  



End file.
